Sete
by BonneyQ
Summary: Seven prompts about Gray and Juvia's relationships. [Gruvia Week 2014]
1. Noble

**AN: **Let's get this party started, shall we?! Let GruviaWeek begin!

**#**

_**Sete**_

**#**

**noble** = _Proceeding from or indicative of such a character; showing magnanimity_

**#**

She still had nightmares about it.

Juvia would see the little dragon aim at her, saw its mouth glow as it tried to beam at her and before she could react, she felt someone push her away and when she finally looked over her shoulder, she saw that was Gray Fullbuster, the man she had been in love for a long time.

A beam had passed right through his heart. She felt tears burn her eyes and before she could do anything else, more beams ripped right into him six more times.

He was still alive when her tears fell and another beam hit him right through his skull.

Juvia would never forget all the blood that soaked her knees as she stayed next to him, unable to take her eyes off of his lifeless corpse and without believe that he was gone. He was gone so she could leave.

The woman sat on the bed and put the cover over her chest and dried the tears that fell over her cheek and put a hand on her chest, over her heart and looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to her – not at all bothered by his nakedness – and the way his chest rose and fell meant that he was alive.

To that day Juvia had no idea what made them see one minute in the future (Gray didn't like to talk about it), but whatever made it happen, she would love to say her 'thank you very much' because if it wasn't because of it, she would never had the love of her life holding, kissing and making love to her all those nights.

She watched his peaceful face and smiled when noticed that Gray didn't have the usual frown on his forehead and the woman returned to lie by his side and kept watching him for a long time before kissing his cheek, his jaw and finally trailed down to his neck. He let out a sleepy moan as she straddled him while keeping her assault down to his chest.

His hands went to grab her hips as his eyes opened, sleepy and he had to blink a few times to realize what was happening. "Juvia? What…?"

The woman kissed her way up his torso and then captured his lips and even if he had been asleep not even a couple minutes before, Gray kissed her back and when they parted to breathe, she whispered desperately to him "Just let me know that you are alive."

Gray blinked twice before spun them around so she was underneath him. "I am alive." His voice was hoarse from sleep and it sent shivers through her whole body. Before he kissed her lips, the Ice Mage told her again "I _am_ alive."

**#**

"Was the nightmare again?" Gray asked her much later when he had the blunette Water Mage in his arms; her back pressed against his chest, while his face was hidden on her hair.

"Yes." Juvia whispered to him. "And it was more of a memory, as you know it."

"I know." The man sighed and caressed her hip. "Juvia, you know I'm alive."

"Juvia saw you die while saving my life." The Water Mage put her hand on top of his and squeezed. "It still haunts me."

"I almost saw _you_ die for _me_." Her boyfriend pointed out. "I know how it feels, Juvia; but you need to remind yourself that this is just a nightmare now."

"What scares me is _not_ that memory." Juvia said. "It's the possibility of happening again and not have you back; that's why Juvia doesn't bother you for taking missions together anymore: if something happens, I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me."

Gray groaned. "Do we need to have this conversation again?"

"No." The woman turned around to face him. "You would do it again and Juvia would do it again and we shouldn't, not unless there's another option, but I get scared of losing you." She put a hand on his cheek. "You are the reason Juvia's life is the way it is; with all of her friends and now we are dating... It would break my heart to lose you."

"You won't." Gray assured his girlfriend. "Let's just live our lives, alright? Just try to remember that despite of it all, I am alive. That's what I do when I have nightmares with you."

"Juvia knows you have nightmares about Ur-san and Ultear-san because you cuddle with me." The blunette frowned. "When do you have nightmares about Juvia?"

Gray chuckled. "Usually when we spend nights apart and when I wake you up during the night – exactly like you did earlier – to make sure that _you_ are alive."

Oh. _Oh._ "So that's why…"

"That's how I knew you had a nightmare." The Ice Mage mumbled to his girlfriend. "Let's go sleep now, Juvia. At least tonight we are both alive, alright?"

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Gray-sama."

He smiled tenderly and even if he didn't say the words often, he did that night. "And I love you."

**#**

**AN: **Well, this is the first one of seven OneShots, but I'll be posting another OneShot in a little while, about Gray and Silver. Thanks for reading and happy GruviaWeek!

(_**Sete**_ means _**Seven**_ in Portuguese, that's why I called that way)

04/01/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Pet

**AN: **I hope you all have a good Day 02 of Gruvia Week!

**#**

**pet =** _An animal kept for amusement or companionship._

**#**

Juvia Lockser would never get tired of waking by Gray Fullbuster's side every morning – well, not exactly _every_ morning, they still went in separated missions and they didn't live together –, but when she _did_ wake up with his strong arms around her, his body warming hers and his hot breath against her neck, oh, Juvia felt happier than she ever thought she could be.

That morning was no different, Gray had an arm on her waist and even before opening her eyes, she smiled. They had been dating for almost a year and enjoying each other sexually for roughly six months. Their first time was a little awkward – he liked, sure (_boys_, really easy to please) and even though Juvia felt some pain, just the fact that she was having that experience with him made her more than happy.

Of course, with practice, both became quite good at the love-making just like they did the night before. And to Juvia's surprise, Gray was more than happy to learn what made her squirm, moan and beg. She always thought that it would be her to lead their encounters, but as it turned out, Gray was no different from any other twenty-year-old young man; crazy with hormones and inclined to have her all the time he could.

Juvia enjoyed the closeness for a couple of minutes and decided to get up to prepare their breakfast. Carefully, she untangled herself from him, trying to not wake him up – Gray was somewhat of a light sleeper during the morning and he really needed the rest after returning from a mission the afternoon before – and after stretching her arms, the Water Mage chose to wear nothing more than Gray's shirt, since he seemed to like when she did it.

She stared at the man still asleep and her smile widened. Of course, he had kicked the covers and was lying there stark naked, drooling over his pillow and she thought it was adorable.

Leaving her bed, Juvia went to the bathroom and after taking care of her morning needs, went to the kitchen to find what to make for breakfast. Her cat was nowhere to be found, which wasn't too unusual, Yarg was a wanderer and by the way he disappeared, the blunette knew that he would sire some kittens in a near future.

Choosing to just make some pancakes, the woman grabbed the ingredients and was about to start when she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Good morning." Gray kissed her neck and she giggled when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Good morning." She answered. "Juvia was about to make pancakes for us."

"Hm." Gray rested his forehead on her shoulder. "It's too early to be up; I just came back from a mission and I need sleep to recover."

Juvia turned to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he hid his face on the crook of her neck as she caressed his hair. "Go to bed, Gray-sama, sleep for another couple of hours; as you said, it's still early."

"But _you_ aren't there." The Ice Mage mumbled and Juvia could almost see the pout he probably had on his lips at the moment.

The woman giggled. "Should _we_ come back, then?"

"_Yes!_" He said with impatience and grabbed her hand to lead his girlfriend back to bed when a meow stopped the blunette woman and made Gray roll his eyes.

Yarg (and the Ice Mage was _not_ snorting: it actually was Juvia's cat name. She told him that it was Gray backwards). That cat was the evil itself.

"Where have you been, Mister?" Juvia let go of Gray's hand and went to the open window to get the gray colored cat and caught her pet, caressing behind its ear as the cat purred in delight. "Mommy was getting worried."

"'_Mommy was getting worried._'" Gray mimicked his girlfriend in a high pitched voice and stared daggers at the green eyed feline, which was staring back at the man with smugness, since he was the one on Juvia's arms at that moment and not Gray.

The cat and the boyfriend hated each other from the moment they met and kept hating one another ever since. One time Gray froze the cat when it wouldn't leave Juvia's lap and another time Yarg clawed Gray's back when the man didn't move himself from Juvia's body – they were making out pretty hard when Yarg decided that he wanted his human but the not-his-human didn't let the blunette go: the evil cat did what he had to.

It was safe to say that they were both in the same level of hate.

"Can you get Yarg's food? He gets cranky if his meals are late." Juvia asked Gray while caressing the cat.

Gray scoffed. "That _thing_ hates me."

Juvia gasped in horror and tried to cover Yarg's ears. "Don't say that! He's sweet."

"With _you_. It doesn't even like when you and I are in the same room together." The Ice Mage rolled his eyes. "It keeps staring daggers at me."

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Are you _jealous_ of a cat?"

"Don't be absurd." The man sighed. "I am just stating the fact that the cat hates me. And I hate it right back."

"Fine. Go to bed, Gray-sama; Juvia will feed her baby." The woman touched its nose with her own in delight. "She will be with you in a minute." The Water Mage was about to turn around and go back to the kitchen, when Gray stopped and took Yarg from Juvia's arms and put it on the floor (the cat hissed and struggled to get away from the man's grasp).

"Come on, feed it." Gray pushed Juvia back to the kitchen and watched as she put the cat's food on its bowl and before she could do anything else, Gray pulled her to the bathroom and told her to wash her hands and while the woman did what was told, with a confused expression, Gray turned around and saw Yarg staring daggers at him.

"This round, she is _mine_." He smiled to the cat – Gray swore that Yarg scowled – and when Juvia asked what he said, he just pulled the woman back to the room.

**#**

**AN**: Gray vs Cat. I… Yeah, I did _that_. I like to make Gray jealous because we get Juvia being jealous all the time, so… I hope you guys like it. And yes, I like to mention that they have lots and lots of sex, because Juvia would turn Gray into a mess of hormones in NO TIME and you know it.

Thanks to: **Ariel Tran, Duchess K, sparkles princess, WildestHeart4ever, ehmaa, Topyra, olej2k10, SnowLili, siriuslight, BrigitteoO **and** MrsGooglyBear**, who reviewed! Thank you veeeeery much!

04/02/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Forever

**AN: I**'m updating early because my day will be crazy tomorrow and I'm feeling a little under the weather but this is my prompt for Day Three!

(I was going to upload this one only at day seven with everyone else, but… you'll understand once you read it to why I didn't want to end my Gruvia Week with _this_…)

**#**

**forever =** _For everlasting time; eternally._

**#**

"Do you remember the first day we met?" The blue haired woman asked and when no answer came, she kept talking. "You were so handsome, Gray-sama. Strong eyes, no fear of me whatsoever even when you knew what Juvia was, you never backed down. To this day I have no idea why you stopped the stake of going right into Juvia's heart, but you did and I am glad. Not because I lived, but because I got the chance to live with you."

Silence.

"Yes, yes." She chuckled. "I know that you knew that some vampires helped the human and my lack of fighting and your gut told you that I was on your side, but you know that there was something else pulling us together that night, Gray-sama. I will never forget how you helped Juvia find a safe place – with no possibility of of sunlight – for Juvia to rest for the day; that was the moment I fell in love with you." A moment of silence. "You know it was, of course; I kept telling you that and you only believed much later in our lives together – it wasn't just attraction even if I did want to sink my fangs on your neck, suck your blood and have you right there. It was something else. I truly believe it was about me finding my soul mate."

The blue haired woman laughed. "And you were human! Your blood still ran hot in your veins and my heart stopped beating five hundred years before." Juvia paused. "Speaking of blood, remember the first time I bit you? Juvia was hurt from a few bullets after a mission and I hadn't fed in a week; you offered your wrist to me and..." A chuckle. "I still remember your face even now; Juvia made sure that you felt pleasure with it. You looked so adorable all red faced, heavy breathing and clearly trying to cover your groin. That was the moment I knew I had a chance: no other man responded to my sucking – pun intended – so perfectly.

"Juvia kept teasing you, of course, and you kept pushing me away – now I know that it was because you were conflicted with your feelings; that you swore to be alone hunting the scum of my kind – but back then, Juvia almost mesmerized you to get you! But oh, when you kissed me that first time… Dear God, it was better than mesmerizing because I knew you wanted me, it wasn't some fake feeling Juvia put in your mind.

"It was weird for you, wasn't it? To be in love with a woman who was the same as the man who killed your family twice, wasn't it? That's why you fought so hard, maybe? It was even weirder to not have a normal relationship, right? To be a day's person that was with a night creature. Remember when Juvia was sad that we couldn't go to the beach during the day and you arranged for our friends to go there during the night? Your words were: everyone can have a day at the beach, let's be different. I fell in love with you all over again.

"We hunted together, we had each other's back, we loved each other very much and we only had one serious fight over all those years… I can see now what you meant then when you said no when Juvia asked if you wanted to turn. Juvia was being selfish, she wanted to be with you forever, but you didn't want to lose your humanity, you wanted to live and die as a human. There's nothing wrong with it, but our forever didn't last long enough" tears of blood falling down her cheeks "but I guess that our forever was the best we could make it, wasn't it? Fifty years by your side were the best years of Juvia's so very long life.

"It wasn't perfect, of course, but it was _our_ imperfection and I wouldn't change it for the world. You showed light to a person that lived in the dark for half a millennia and Juvia can only hope she did the same for you, even though it would never be enough payment for you. That day, when you bribed that priest to marry us at midnight after deciding that life – yours –f was too short to not to spend it with whom you loved… You looked at me like I was the most important woman in the world – even when Juvia just wore something she and the girls could find in half an hour – and you made me feel like I was the most important woman in _your_ world. Did Juvia make you feel that way? Like you were her everything? Because you were, you know?"

There was a pause and when the woman spoke again, her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry we never had children, Juvia would like nothing more than to give the family you always wanted, but I… I couldn't. As a Vampire she can't bear children unless is by biting and you would never want that, neither would I. We imagined our children many times though, remember? All those lazy mornings just before Juvia went to sleep, we would wonder what we would name them and what they would look like. I loved and hated those mornings. I hated them because I would want to give you all of that, I want to have that, but never could; and I loved those mornings because you would reassured me that some couples are just not meant to have kids and that I was enough. I hated you, then, because you should've gone away from me and find a nice, safe woman to have a family. You know Juvia would give you up if it was for your happiness, but you, you silly man, would tell me that you wouldn't be happy without me and I would fall in love with you all over again.

"Last night, though, was the worst day of Juvia's existence. You forgot a lot about our lives together, but you always recognized me. Maybe it has to do the fact that Juvia never changed her appearance in fifty years like you did – even though I thought the gray hair suited you _very much_; you looked so distinguished – but whenever I appeared in your room at night (oh, how I wished that I could stay with you during the day, but the sun…) you talked to me for hours and hours about things that happened twenty years ago, or five, or forty. But you always called my name.

"When you gave your last breath, you looked at me in the eye and even though you didn't say a word, I knew that at moment your mind was the same age as your body and you remembered all the moments we had. I felt your grip in my hand and I did what you told me to do when we talked about this day ten years ago when you had more lucid moments: I smiled to you. I was crying too, sorry. I hope you don't – _didn't_ – mind, but it's hard to lose the love of your life even when you know it will happen; we all want a stretch, a few more moments and only a few receive it. I was not one of those last night.

The blue haired vampire took an unnecessary deep breath and looked to her left and saw the much clearer spot in the sky. "It's almost dawn, so Juvia needs to be quick about it." The woman returned her gaze to the gravestone. "I know we won't be going to the same place: you were light and I am darkness, but if you ever taught me anything was to have hope and I can't stay in this world without you. If there's a chance that we can meet, I will take it. Juvia is not giving up, I'm just having hope. I've lived for too long now, it's time to rest. So, I'm going to sit here by your side and meet the Sun and hopefully meet _you_ afterwards." A ray of sunshine met her toes as she lied down on her side, recalling the many nights she woke up to see him scowling down at her (that man had a permanent scowl, she swore) and giggled. "I will always love you, Gray-sama and I hope you loved me half as much back."

**#**

The soft breeze moved the ashes of a woman who lived 557 years – and had just joined the man she loved in the eternal rest – across the green grass. Her ashes covered his grave and it was what she wanted; at least in a way she could stay with him.

On the tombstone – right under a picture of both of them in their twenties, hugging each other and smiling – it read:

**Juvia and Gray Fullbuster**

_They had forever, as short as it was._

**#**

**AN: **I… yes. **I am sorry**, but when I saw the prompt, THIS came up and I couldn't shake it off. I am against romanticizing such things as depression (I suffer with that and I can tell you that it's _not_ romantic at all) and suicide (my Mom has a real problem about this, so… Yeah, I don't think it's romantic either), but this is FICTION and if you ever have a problem and you think about taking your own life, call a friend, your parents, a hotline, whatever, okay? Again: this is a work of fiction.

Well, let's go to the "thank yous"! **StrikerDaisy, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, AleniaDark, Ariel Tran, ehmaa, Topyra, sparkles princess, olej2k10, Darkhope, Shadow Mystery, siriuslight, Duchess K, MrsGooglyBear, NollyLvn, Playgod,, BookProf101, ColdBurn-3, CapriciousKrego, BrigitteoO **and** Lavi-hime 4E -3, **thank you very much for all the amazing reviews! Made me real happy!

(Okay, after all the drama, you should go read **"Sore Loser"**, a smut fanfiction I'm uploaded to even things out. I mean… Come on, let's all have a rollercoaster of emotions today LOL)

04/03/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Astonished

**AN: **Well, after yesterday's prompt I think we _all_ need rainbows and unicorns, so… here be tah fluff!

**#**

**astonished** = _To fill with sudden wonder or amazement_

**#**

Gray woke up with the wail of a baby and expected his wife tell him that she was going to take care of their daughter since he's got her the night before, but recalled that Juvia was out on a mission for three days – the blunette was supposed to come back home the night before and if she didn't return the next day, he would go try to find her – and it meant that he was the one who needed to get up and calm Ursula down.

Groaning when he sat on the bed, Gray took a moment to sigh and massaged his neck right before got up from the bed and leave his room to go to his daughter's, which was down then hall.

Ursula was sitting on her crib; red faced as thick tears fell down on her cheeks. His heart broke every time he saw his baby girl crying, he felt like his world was falling. She was almost an exact copy of her mother: the same white skin and shape of eyes, plus the pink lips and curls – except that Ursula had her hair in a much darker shade of blue. The ten-months-old child was wearing a pink onesie with blue stars and her pacifier was forgotten on the side of the crib.

"Hey, Little Bear." Gray said as soon as he entered the light purple bedroom and the child turned her head to see her father and cried louder – theatrically, no doubt – and the man smiled softly to her. "Did you have a bad dream?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Mama." Ursula sobbed.

Gray sighed. "Your Mama is on a job, Little Bear." He picked the pacifier and gave it to her. "She will be home soon, but for tonight you will have to settle with me." Ursula rested her head on Gray's shoulder, hid her face and put a tiny hand on the other side of his neck, grabbing his hair and pulling it slightly – like she liked to do when in that position – and she whimpered once more. "I know, I know. I miss her too." He caressed the child's back tenderly. "Now you have to sleep, Little Bear." Ursula whimpered again, moving her legs in an impertinent way and Gray sighed; it was going to be a _long_ night.

**#**

When Gray woke up in the morning, he frowned when he didn't feel his wife's body curled against his and groaned when he realized that she was still out on a job. Five years of being together made him very used to have Juvia by his side when he woke up in their home.

Decided to get up and prepare Ursula's bottle, Gray sighed and looked to the bedside clock, noting that Ursula had overslept for an hour – which wasn't much of a surprised since he took about that much time to put her back to sleep that night.

He got up, made the bed and went to the bathroom before going to the kitchen and was about to begin preparing the bottle when he heard keys juggling on the front door and then a knob being turned. Gray immediately left the kitchen just in time to see his wife enter their apartment. The man smiled as he saw her put her bag on the floor before turn around to see him.

"So… You remembered that you have a house and decided to come back to your husband and daughter, huh?" Gray said with his arms crossed over his chest and with a raised eyebrow as the blunette giggled. "I thought I'd have to be a single dad."

"Don't be silly, Gray-sama. It was just _one_ extra night; Juvia didn't run away with the client." She stepped close to him and threw her arms around his shoulders and her husband quickly put his own around her small frame. "Juvia missed the last train yesterday, but took the first one back home."

"Good." He kissed her lips and he almost melted on her embrace; those days she took away from home were awfully long for him. When did he become so dependent of the Water Mage? "I missed you." Gray whispered to her.

"Not more than Juvia missed _you_." The woman giggled and kissed him again.

Gray grabbed her hand and led her to their couch. "Are you alright? How was the job?" He sat down and made her sit on his lap, his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

The blunette groaned. "That man had more than two hands, Juvia swears." She told him. "I slapped one away, then another time, than another, plus another. It always seemed to find my ass."

"Excuse me?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Don't." Juvia sighed. "I just want to forget about it. That man was disgusting and all Juvia wanted was to come home to you and Ursula-chan." She frowned. "Where is she, by the way? It's too late for her to still be asleep."

Gray kissed the hollow of her neck. "She is, though; last night she woke up crying – I think she had a nightmare – and took me a long time to put her back to sleep, so I'm letting her sleep in for a while, otherwise she will be cranky all day long."

"She gets that from you, you know?" The woman chuckled. "You get all cranky if you have a nightmare during the night and you still have to wake up early."

"Well… it sucks." Gray kissed her jaw. "I'm glad you are home." Juvia hummed in agreement. "The next mission is mine, but I will take it only in a few days, it's been a while since the three of us had more than a day together."

"That will be nice." Juvia agreed and was about to kiss his lips when they heard their daughter.

"Da!" The girl yelled from her bedroom and Gray groaned, knowing very well that his baby girl was calling for him.

Gray his face on the crook of her neck. "Remember when we returned from missions and all we did was tearing our clothes off with no interruptions?" The girl called her father one more time. "Why do we keep her again?"

Juvia laughed, getting up from his lap and offered a hand to him. "We love her."

"Oh, right. _That._" Gray said with a resigned sigh and accepted her hand to get up as well. "Now that you are here I don't need to prepare her bottle, so, let's go see her."

"We will have time tonight to be together." Juvia assured her husband and he pulled her to him one more time before their daughter called for him once again.

"Come on." He pulled her towards their baby's room. He opened the door and saw Ursula up in her crib, her hands grabbing the bars, her pacifier on her mouth and her hair in a mess of curls – she looked adorable – and she smiled a bit when she saw him. "Hey, Little Bear, look who I found." Gray opened the door even further to reveal Juvia.

Ursula's expression was the most adorable thing Gray has ever seen. Her eyes widen, her mouth opened so wide that the pacifier fell out of her mouth, a moment later, Ursula gave them the biggest smile they ever seen and started to jump on her mattress.

"Ma!" The girl said raising her arms and opening her tiny hands towards her mother. "Mama!"

"Hey, baby girl." Juvia stepped inside the room and walked towards the crib where she got her daughter, raising the baby up and Ursula giggled in delight, moving her legs in excitement. "You look so big."

"It's been four days, Juvia." Gray rolled his eyes. "She didn't change."

The woman started to kiss the baby's face all over and the child laughed and even Gray smiled with the interaction between mother and daughter. "Ursula-chan looks more beautiful every day." Gray agreed. He saw his wife put Ursula on her hips and paid attention as the baby started to babble nonsense.

"Da." Gray stared at his daughter as the blue haired baby pointed to her mother. "Mama!" She said, excited.

"Yes, I saw her, Little Bear." Gray chuckled and kissed the top of her head. The man watched as mother and daughter exchange kisses and tickles and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. It would never stop too amaze him how much his two girls could make him feel like he never felt before.

**#**

**AN: **Ursula means Little Bear, that's why Gray called her that. :)

_Surprisingly_ people actually reviewed last chapter! Well, thank you very much to: **MrsGooglyBear, sparkles princess, XxlighterxX, Shadow Mystery, michaluna, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, AleniaDark, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Playgod, NollyLvn, siriuslight, Guest, A****ya-himexX **and **ColdBurn-3 . **Amazing reviewers are amazing!

04/04/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Rebound

**AN: **Well, I particularly like this one because I started writing this about a year and a half ago and when I was searching what to do for Gruvia Week, saw this in my "Stuff" folder (Yeah, I have a folder with that name) and decided to finish it! I hope you find entertaining!

**#**

**rebound = **_To recover, as from depression or disappointment._

**#**

"Juvia..." Cana, already a little drunk after drinking three barrels of beer, called the younger girl, who just looked up from the magazine she was reading. "You had a boyfriend before, right?"

"Yes." The blunette nodded and sighed, already used to handle a drunken Cana.

"And after you got dumped," _'Sure, Cana, don't sugar coat it or anything'_ the water mage sweat-dropped while the brunette continued to speak, "have you dated anyone else?"

"No." Juvia shrugged; she was in love with Gray and didn't have any reason to date another person. It had been three years since Bora broke up with her and if the Water Mage couldn't get Gray, she didn't want to date at all.

"Well, _that_'s why Gray has been holding himself, then." The brown haired woman nodded, as if something just made total sense inside her head.

"What?" Juvia asked, confused. What she was talking about? Why would her Gray-sama be holding himself because she didn't date anyone after Bora?

"If you didn't date anyone ever since your ex, it means that the next guy is the rebound." Cana said and the Water Mage frowned.

"Juvia's feelings have nothing to do with her ex."

"Yeah, right." Cana laughed. "Maybe you still have feelings for him. Should I go tell Gray?" Cana made mention to get up, but Juvia held her in place.

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "Oh, god!" Juvia started to sweat. "Does Gray-sama think that Juvia's not over her ex even after all that time?" She grabbed her cheeks.

"He could." Cana shrugged and winked to Mira, who tried her best to hide a smile. "Maybe you should go on a date with someone else."

"Juvia couldn't..." The Water Mage bit her lower lip. "She's in love with Gray-sama."

"A date, Juvia." The brunette laughed. "I'm not telling you to marry the guy. A kiss or two, so everyone knows you're over your ex."

"But..." Her deep blue eyes were suspicious in a moment. "Wait a second. Are you...?"

"I do _not_ want Gray, Juvia. If I wanted him, I would've got him by force if necessary. You're too nice." Cana scoffed. "I am not planning on breaking your guys up; I want you two _together_."

Juvia was indecisive for a moment, before nodding. What could go wrong? She just needed to show that she was more than ready to return dating. "Okay." The blunette sighed. "Where am I going to find a guy to..."

"Luckily for you..." Cana smiled and for a moment, Juvia thought of herself as a mouse being played by a cat; no, a hungry _lion_. "I am going on a date in a couple of days from now; I can ask if he has a friend."

"What if Gray-sama...?" Juvia started, but Cana stopped her by raising her hand.

"You're doing this for him, right? He'll understand."

"Hm... Juvia's not sure." The blunette tried to make up her mind. "A blind date?"

"Juvia, you are my friend: I would never, _ever_ try to set you up with someone not worthy. I'll meet him first to make sure you'll like him."

"Fine." She sighed. "But... does Juvia have to...?"

"You should make out with him for a while, exchange a few kisses, so _he_ can be the rebound guy." Cana shrugged. "If you want, of course."

"Kiss." Juvia's face became as red as a ripped tomato: she wanted to kiss her _Gray-sama_, not some random guy Cana chose, but if it meant that Gray could be hers, it was worth it. "It's been so long."

"Time to put those lips back in action." Cana smirked and then wrapped her arm around Juvia's neck and then laughed. "Let's drink to that!"

**#**

"Hey, Mira." Gray said when he arrived at the Guild. "I want a beer, please."

"Sure." The barmaid smiled and went to grab a special cold one for Gray, just the way he liked it. After handing it to him, she sighed. "Everyone is so focused on getting missions these days that I barely see them all together."

"Yeah." Gray nodded and looked around to the almost empty Guild. Levy was talking to Lucy, while Natsu and Happy were trying to catch a fly (without using magic) and Lisanna was being the judge. Jet and Droy were talking with enthusyasm about something Gray couldn't get. Elfman was cleaning the table Master Makarov was seated on, and it was about it. Everyone else wasn't there. "Where is everyone?"

"Missions." Mira sighed. "They work too hard."

"_Riiiiiight_." Gray scoffed. "Any S-class?"

"Erza got one and Rainjinshuu got another. The Guild is receiving better missions, thankfully. And everyone is glad, because we can go to better places too." She smiled happily. "Wendy got one around a town that is known for its medical herbs and decided to stop by, learn and bring some seeds."

"Good." Gray nodded and then frowned when noticed more Guild mates missing. "Gajeel and Juvia went on a mission too?

"Gajeel did. I think Lily wanted to get payment in kiwi juice, or something. It was a funny argument." Mira giggled and then grabbed a cloth and started to clean some glasses, while humming a song. Gray stared, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

He really, _really_ didn't want to ask about Juvia; even Erza talked to him about the water mage and it was getting on his nerves. The truth was that he didn't know what he felt, and everyone kept bugging him about it. If he asked where Juvia went, Mira would probably think that he was ready to propose to the girl while Gray was not sure he even saw her that way.

The truth was that the Guild didn't feel like itself when Juvia wasn't around, stalking and talking nonsense with him.

"And Juvia? When did she leave?" Gray asked nonchalant.

"She's not on a mission." Mira shrugged, but in her mind, she was gleeful: the plan was working! Gray waited, but again the white haired girl didn't say much to ease his curiosity.

"Where is she, then?" He frowned. "She's always here when she doesn't have a mission."

"The hair salon, I bet. That reminds me..." As if she remembered something, Mira turned looked to the other people at the Guild. "Hey, girls. I think it's four pm. Juvia's probably getting home."

"Okay." Lisanna said and got up from her chair, like Lucy and Levy.

"What's going on?" Gray was confused.

"Hey, Gray." Levy greeted.

"We're going to help Juvia out." Lisanna said nicely.

"And I thought that I would have to deal with her worrying about a date when _you_ were the one who asked her." Lucy sighed and then giggled. "Stranger things have happened to us before, though."

"How long has it been since she went on a date?" Lisanna asked and if Gray was a dog, his ears would have lifted in a second at the moment he understood the implications of what the white haired girl was saying; it sure got his attention.

"I don't know. Do we even count the years we spent at Tenroujima?" Levy was saying when Gray shook his head.

"Wow, hold on, wait a second." He said. "Who's going on a date again?"

"Juvia." Lucy said simply. She was in Mira's plan, as it were the other girls. The blonde thought it was about time and that those two needed to get together.

Gray blinked once, did it again, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, _right_."

"Hm... She is, Gray." Levy said, frowning and pretending to know nothing about the set up. "We're gonna help with her make-up and outfit."

"Which I think: she has to go with the black tube dress. No man can resist it." Lisanna was looking to the other girls. "I know she said that she would look like a ho, but I've made her put it on, and let me tell ya... I like men, but if someone could flip me, it would be her in that dress." She laughed and the girls nodded; it was a pretty good dress indeed. "I think that that dress was magical, because when I used it, my first date with Caleb was _so_ good. I mean, it makes the access easy. We were in second base before I knew it..."

"Whoah." Gray interrupted. "Are you guys _serious_? I mean... It's Juvia!" He reasoned. "She won't... She can't... It's not..."

"Oh, she can." Levy said. "And she's going. Cana set it up for her."

"What?! _Cana?_" Gray was dumbfounded. "That woman is hardly sober enough to set..."

"He's a nice guy." Mirajane said and shrugged. "Handsome, polite. She could've done worse."

"...someone up to-_what?_ You met him?" The Ice Mage frowned and couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. He was here earlier with Jacques, Cana's date." With a big smile, the barmaid let out a sigh. "He is a Water Mage as well. I hope they get along."

Gray opened his mouth but Lisanna beat him to it. "Me too. He has blonde hair, right? I think that it would be a nice contrast, much better than black." The white haired girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yes." Lucy agreed. "Much, _much_ better." Gray looked at the Stellar Mage with a frown: where was the girl who teased him about Juvia's interest on him?

"He is also polite." Levy agreed. "He greeted me very sweetly. Plus, he is very handsome; I wouldn't mind to wear Lisanna's dress so he could put his hands right on my…"

"What are you talking about?" Gray finally got their attention once more. "Juvia wouldn't let _some guy_ feel her up."

"I heard her talking with Cana about kissing him." Lucy said in a low voice as if she was telling a huge gossip. "She said she was nervous about it; do you know what it means?" The Ice Mage shook his head. "That she _is_ planning on doing it."

Gray's mouth hanged open. "Bu-Bu-But…"

"Oh, is this the time?" Levy said looking down to her wrist – which had no clock on it, by the way – and grabbed Lucy's hand (who grabbed Lisanna's). "We have to go. Only two hours before date time. We have to go."

"Bye, Gray." The girls said together and left the Guild, leaving a baffled Gray behind.

The man watched as they left before turning back to the white haired barmaid. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well… Juvia is moving on. I'm happy for both of you." Mirajane shrugged.

"Both of us?" The Ice Mage asked angrily. "How is Juvia going on a date with some random guy Cana picked up – from the gutter for all we know – good for _me_?"

The barmaid frowned (it was fake, of course; it was all part of the plan). "Well, you never did anything towards her obvious feelings she _had_" Mira made sure to use the word in the past and Gray frowned "for you, and now she's moving on with her life and you can do the same."

"But…" The Ice Mage looked to the floor, thinking about what his friend was telling him.

"Think about it; if everything goes according to plan, she will have a nice boyfriend and forget all about _you_." Mira said happily. "Wouldn't it be great?"

"Yeah." Gray frowned. "_Great_."

**#**

'_This is ridiculous.'_ Gray thought as he waited outside Fairy Hills, on the side and hidden enough so no one could see him, especially Juvia; who _needed_ to be coming home alone. Of course she was. It was Juvia. There was _no way_ she would bring the guy to Fairy Hills to make out. She was coming home alone and going inside to sleep on her own.

He had been waiting for two hours; Gray couldn't just drop in the before the date since the girls were there, he couldn't drop by middle of the date otherwise Cana wouldn't let him live it down so, his only option was to wait for it to be over.

Hearing laughter, the Ice Mage peeked and saw that Juvia was giggling alongside with a blonde man and Lisanna had been right, that dress molded Juvia's body like it was made for her costumed sized, showing all of her curves.

The man, though, was an ugly son of a bitch in Gray's opinion. If you liked tall bulky men with curly blonde hair, deep green eyes and dimples when smiling, it could be interesting, but Gray still thought the man was ugly.

Gray narrowed his eyes when he saw the man put an arm around Juvia and when she didn't squirm away from his embrace like she did when it was Lyon who hugged her and it bothered the Ice Mage.

"Are you cold?" Gray rolled his eyes; of course the man had a deep husky voice – _so cliché_.

"No, it's fine; Juvia never had too much trouble with cold." She giggled.

There was a moment of silence. "I had fun tonight." The man said and Gray's eyes narrowed again with the casual touch as Mr. Ugly put his hands on Juvia's hips.

"Juvia did too." That was _not_ going the way the Ice Mage thought it would; she was _not_ supposed to like going out with that random dude!

"Maybe we should do this again." Ugly said and Gray listened attentively.

'_Say no._', his mind yelled against his best judgment, but Juvia's answer was nothing like he expected.

"Maybe." The blunette's tone was playful and much flirtier than Gray thought she would and that bothered him a lot. She was never flirty with _him_, the Water Mage only told him that they would get married, have babies and some nonsense about getting old together, but never flirty (for god's sake _he_ was the one who had to sneak into the hot springs to watch _her_ naked – don't judge, he's male and with blood in his veins and he _did_ notice that Juvia was very beautiful).

He saw Ugly lean to kiss her, closing his eyes and saw the woman do the same and before he realized what he was doing, one of the Thief's Hands he made somehow, and pushed the man's feet so Ugly fell on his ass. Gray grinned as he hid once more behind the house.

'_No kissing tonight for you, Ugly.' _Gray thought smugly.

"Are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. Sorry. It might sound crazy but it felt like a hand grabbed my ankle." Ugly said, confused. "And now the moment we were having is gone. _Awesome_." Ugly's tone was annoyed and Gray grinned.

"Not entirely." Juvia said and Gray's eyes widened and peeked once more just to see Juvia kneeling in front of the man and kissing his cheek. The Ice Mage felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him and had to stop himself from going there and pull them apart. That peck on the cheek was _so_ wrong.

Ugly got up from the ground and helped her up. "Well, at least I have something to look forward to. The next time you are around Wajes, you should come and see me. I'd love to."

"We'll see.' Juvia chuckled. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"Thank _you_ for being a great company." This time Ugly was the one who kissed the woman's cheek and in Gray's opinion it lingered a lot longer than necessary and then he saw Ugly go away and Juvia stayed outside until the man was no longer in sight, the Water Mage let out a giggle (which bothered Gray) and smiled as she was about to enter the house.

Not satisfied _at all_ with the outcome of the night, Gray stepped away from where he had been observing the not couple interact. "Hey, Juvia."

The blunette jumped, startled. "Wha-? Gray-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that…" The man waved her off. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, that's… Julian." She cleared her throat. "My date for tonight."

Gray was certain that Juvia would deny even _meeting_ the man (like she did when she told him that she was Gajeel's friend and Gray didn't even asked) and when the woman didn't deny knowing the man and actually informed the Ice Mage that Ugly (also known as _Julian_, apparently) was her date, the Ice Mage scowled.

"And you were in a _date_ with him?"

The Water Mage blushed but did her best to keep her eyes on his. "Yes."

He narrowed his own eyes and stared at her. "You didn't even know him, _Cana_ picked him up. Why were you out on a date with him?"

It took her a moment, but she answered. "Juvia was doing that for you."

"_What?_" Gray asked in disbelief. "How on earth kissing another guy is for _me_? Why would I ever want that?"

The blunette frowned not understanding that Gray hadn't picked up on what she was doing. "Cana-san said that Juvia needed to be with another man so _he_ could be Juvia's rebound guy."

"What are you-?" Gray passed a hand through his hair. "Why would you hear _Cana _of all people?"

Juvia looked down in shame. "She sounded reasonable."

The Ice Mage sighed. "Have you ever thought that you finding a rebound guy weren't okay with _me_?"

"And why wouldn't be?" Juvia tilted her head to the side.

Gray let out a groan before grabbing her face and crashing his lips on hers; it took her a moment to close her eyes and kiss him back with as much passion as she could possibly gather. Not too long after their lips met, she felt her back hit the wall and Gray's body pressing itself on hers.

When they came up for air – after a long time making out – both were panting and the man rested his forehead on hers. "A kiss on the cheek was all your '_Rebound Guy_' will have. And since you went through all this trouble…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the city. "Let's go eat Frank's Caramades and if we meet Ug-_Julian_, you can tell him that you are not interested."

**#**

**AN:** So, I like Jealous!Gray, sue me! LOL

Thanks to: **Ariel Tran, sparkles princess, LilTimy, ****opft12****, Aya-himexX, ****IndigoHailstorm, ****AleniaDark****, Duchess K, ****MrsGooglyBear****, Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude, ****Shadow Mystery****, NelielNyx, siriuslight, ****Anani00****, ****guest, ****BookProf101****, Coka Cookie Cola, ****NollyLvn****, ColdBurn-3, ****Jeimii-chan2009****, YamixTeaLover** (so many nice reviews!)**, ****Topyra****, ****XxlighterxX,**** Mrs Murasaki-sama **and** otaku03. **You rock!

04/05/14 ~ **BonneyQ**


	6. Heat

**AN: **_Finally _a prompt at the right day LOL

**#**

**heat** = _intensity, as of passion, emotion, color, appearance, or effect_

**#**

The white Wolf was thrown to the ground, where it whined as the black Wolf – Gray Fullbuster in his animal form – growled and bared his sharp teeth to the man in animal form underneath him, now bowing its head down in submission. With a final growl, Gray returned to be human and so did the other man, Lyon Vastia.

Gray waited for the words; otherwise he would need to keep fighting Lyon until he was unconscious, because there couldn't be two winners, not in that fight.

"You won." Lyon coughed, trying to breathe and putting a hand over his ribcage in pain – the other man had given him a run for his money and had literally fought with teeth and claws to win.

Hearing a growl of delight, Lyon saw Gray's eyes snap towards the trees, where the _prize_ was: blue hair loose, eyes wide as she watched the fight with interest.

Lyon had arrived a couple of hours before and after a few minutes the man knew that Juvia Lockser was going to enter her heating cycle soon by the way her scent got stronger; the white haired man knew that Gray still hadn't made his move on the Omega woman and being an Alpha, Lyon certainly had his shot on getting Juvia Lockser.

When he tried to make a move on the woman, though, Gray stepped on the way as if daring Lyon to do anything and the white haired man raised an eyebrow with the reaction, but as they clearly hadn't started anything plus the fact that she smelled strong and delicious, made Lyon lose his mind and demanded that Gray stepped out of the way so he could try his luck with Juvia.

Gray didn't bulge from his spot and Lyon asked if the other man would like to be challenged in a duel to get the female Wolf, otherwise Gray should just step aside and let him try to hit off with Juvia. The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder, to the woman in question and there was no doubt that she was getting in an early heat (usually she would spend the week of heat alone in her apartment but if she was around males whom she thought was attractive, her body would try its best to find a mate by entering an early heat to tease them) and at the moment there were two males whom she thought were attractive and verbally fighting for her, Omegas always loved that.

Hating the thought of letting Lyon having Juvia in any way made Gray accept the challenge right away and Gray had won.

Lyon saw his opponent run towards where Juvia stood and coughed, triggering pain on his chest. He was _so_ stupid to try and get in the middle of them when he knew that Gray was just denying his attraction to the woman and if set off, he would face his feelings; apparently Lyon had done exactly that.

**#**

Juvia watched the fight as it finished – it was easy to identify each Wolf, since one was white and the other was black, but the whole dispute was a big blur of gray as they fought – her whole body got hotter as she saw that the winner was her Gray-sama. If it was Lyon, she would decline his advances, but with Gray? Whatever he wanted to do, she would oblige and when he looked in her direction, his eyes were dark and he seemed more animal than man, and the way of his body language indicated that he fully intended to reclaim his prize.

When he stepped towards her, she immediately stepped back and Gray frowned lightly as he gave another step and the woman stepped back once again.

She wanted to have The Run with him; she wondered if he would run after her as the old costume say, to catch her and prove that he was worthy of her. Her mind had certainty that she loved Gray and wanted him with her forever, but the Wolves had an entirely different way of doing things; Gray fought for her and won and that made him prove himself to be the one to have the opportunity to have the Run, to put his pups inside her, but now he had to prove to _her _Wolf that he could catch her.

Noticing her intention after a moment, Gray moved to a position to prepare himself to run, making Juvia feel another rush of heat go through her veins. Juvia smiled in excitement and turned towards the woods and run as fast as her feet could take her; the blue haired woman could hear him coming right behind and not too far away, but she couldn't slow down until Gray caught her otherwise it wouldn't please the Wolf inside either of them, so, she ran until it hurt.

A few minutes after they started to run, Juvia looked over her shoulder to see where Gray was and wasn't surprised to see him only a few meters away and the Wolf howled in delight and it started to use her senses to find the best place for him to get her.

'_Left. Go left. It is the best place for Mate to get us. Near water. We like water.'_ The Wolf told Juvia inside her mind and the woman did exactly what was suggested, turning left and felt a gush of air as Gray tried to get her but failed as she turned away unexpectedly. The man groaned in frustration and Juvia's laugh echoed through the woods as she kept running – even if she wanted to get this over with already and feel him ease her heat, she had to run to make it interesting for him.

She managed to run a few meters before the man finally caught up to her, grabbed her by the waist and he threw himself on the ground, turning around so he was the one with his back on the ground (_'Good Mate doesn't want us to get hurt. Nice Mate. Sweet Mate.' _The Wolf told Juvia and the woman agreed with it). The blunette tried to get free of his arms – she didn't really want to, but for the Run to be successful the male needed to subdue the female as she tried to fight him off to show to the male's Wolf that she could protect any pups they would have, but Gray was having none of it by turning their roles and pressed her on the ground with his own body on top of hers.

She tried to get free from underneath him one more time by pushing him away by punching his chest with her tiny fists, but the man grabbed her hands, more annoyed with her than hurt.

"I caught you." Gray snarled. "You don't need to keep fighting me, the Wolf is satisfied with your Run and the struggle; just say the words." He almost whined in frustration as she finally stopped squirming. "_Please_, say the words."

Juvia bit her lower lip, feeling the want for him rise once more. "You got me, Gray-sama." Before she could finish the last word, his lips were on hers and it was like her whole body turned into fire and she was being consumed by it.

One of Gray's hands went to her hip and pulled her shirt up to touch the soft skin of her stomach and she whined in frustration; she had wanted him that way for so long and she finally had him – she expected their first time to be in a bed, not during a Run Ceremony, where they would most likely Bond for life after, not that she was complaining, it was turning to be better than she thought it would.

"Do you accept my claim?" Gray asked between kisses as he undid his pants before undo hers – thankfully their clothes magically appeared when they returned to their human forms.

"Yes." Juvia gasped and pulled him down to kiss him again; the ceremony was just beginning.

**#**

Juvia walked to the stream which was close to where they completed the ceremony like her Wolf told her it would and it was a great place to bond with her Mate.

_Her Mate_. Juvia chuckled as she cleaned herself (mating on the ground wasn't exactly the best to be clean, but it was lots of fun) and tried her best to clean her hair, otherwise going home looking all dirty would raise some eyebrows.

"Our clothes are a mess." Gray said as he joined her at the stream and put an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck kissing the bite mark he left on her minutes earlier. "People will think we were in a mud fight."

"In a sense, we were…" The woman smirked and he laughed, face still buried on her neck.

"I guess." He said and saw her turn around to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe that we just Bonded."

"Me too. My Wolf asked me to tell you that you are a _very_ good mate." Juvia smiled at him with mischief.

"Oh. Thanks." The man blushed and she chuckled. "I kind of lost it after winning against Lyon. I still can't believe that he was stupid enough to challenge me for you; he knew very well that I wouldn't let him get _you_. And my Wolf was not too much help by keep telling me to get you and when you wanted to Run, I couldn't say 'no' and the way you smelled… Was that an Early Heat? You usually lock yourself in your apartment when it is close."

'_Smart Mate.'_ Her Wolf howled and Juvia agreed.

"Yes." The blunette sighed. "It was unexpected, usually Juvia knows the signs and prepares, but you and Lyon are both compatible to Juvia and it triggered an early Heat."

Gray growled when the woman mentioned the compatibility she had with Lyon and kissed her deeply just like he did minutes before. When they parted, he informed: "We will get to my place for the next days until your heat cycle is over and you won't even _think_ Lyon's name, even though he is about 1% of the reason to why we are together right now, alright?"

Juvia was surprised. "Are we?"

"Are we what?" The man was confused.

"Together. Are we together?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well, we just bonded for life, I kind of thought you got the hint. Now let's go home."

**#**

**AN:** Well, this is not related to my fanfiction "Omega", but when I read the prompt "Heat", the Run immediately came to mind, so here we are. LOL

Apparently there are lots of people who likes Jealous!Gray too! Thanks to: **BookProf101, otaku03, siriuslight, sparkles princess, Duchess K, Aya-himexX, ColdBurn-3, xgasai-yunox, Coca Cookie Cola, LilTimy, CapriciousKrego, TheRedFlowerOfFire, DLAnimeMiku, YamixTeaLover **and** Jeimii-chan1009**.

04/06/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	7. Gravitate

**AN: **Last day. :(

**#**

**gravitate =** _To be attracted by or as if by an irresistible force_

**#**

They did it even before they dated; always together, always ending up being by each other's side.

Juvia wasn't too oblivious of it, since – usually – she was the one who walked towards him, but Gray also gravitated towards her when the Water Mage didn't realize his presence first. Did he run a couple of times when he saw her? Sure. But even then, in the end, they would turn up close, somehow.

It was instinct that made Gray put himself in front of his _nakamas_ during a fight – especially if female – but Juvia's body was made of water, she didn't need him to step in front of her but when the little dragons were about to attack her, Gray saw in that future vision, that was showed to them, that he threw himself in front of the blue haired girl even when he knew she wouldn't be hurt.

He didn't realize back then but he did it because he couldn't leave to chance for her to die. Gray couldn't bear to lose her – or any of his friends, he kept telling himself.

They were together by the time he was twenty and stopped being stubborn about his feelings: finally knew that his life was much better (and a lot crazier) with her by his side.

There was something about her that – against what she thought she brought – sparkled and gave light to his life; Juvia was a breath of fresh air into his life.

Even though they were both strong, they got really worried about one another and usually fought alongside and anyone could see their despair when the other got hurt – once, Juvia was unconscious for three days and their guild mates never saw the Ice Mage so broken as that time; when she woke up, he yelled at her recklessness, just before hugging her so tight the blunette could hardly breathe.

Relationships are never easy and theirs was just like anyone else's with; it was easy to know when they had an argument: they wouldn't be together at the same table; it was even easier to get whose fault was it (not because of Juvia – the woman would be teary eyed all day long and give her boyfriend puppy eyes): if it was Gray's fault he would be troubled and, from time to time, glance at her direction – those fights were usually resolved by the time they left the guild – and when was Juvia's fault, the Ice Mage's scowl would get even deeper and when the blunette tried to speak to him he'd often be rude in retaliation (those fights would usually take two days or up until the moment the other left for a mission – whether or not they were in the middle of a fight, they never parted without saying good bye tenderly, just in case).

It was even easier to know when they made up, because Gray would let her stay by his side and would glance at her with soft eyes from time to time (he would also have hickeys on his neck, so it was easy to spot when they were back in each other's good graces).

More times than they could count, their friends saw them with hands intertwined with one another under the table (Gray didn't like public displays of affection like Juvia did) and how he subtly tilted his head to the side when she was away from him and the Ice Mage wanted her to go home with him; the woman would say good bye to whoever was with her and join her boyfriend by the door, where he would be waiting for her with a bored expression, as if he wasn't waiting for her, and they would leave the Guild side by side.

Sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, Gray would walk closer to her and let his fingers brush on hers. The blunette would look up to him with a smile and he would keep looking forward with a small curl up of his lips.

The only time he kissed her in public was after she cheated an enemy – who thought she was dead – and the same man had told Gray (who saw her "body" not too far away from where he stood) and assumed she really was dead and almost killed the enemy, but stopped when he saw her clone body melt and she materialize from fog (a trick she learned from a book she borrowed from Levy) and asked him to stop. Gray stared at her for a few moments before grabbing her face and kissing her lips, whoever saw it be damned. If Juvia's magical power wasn't on zero by changing her body to fog not too long before, she would've changed herself to water.

They were always together, always gravitating towards each other. It was a pull stronger than them, it was their bond; such a strong bond that no matter how far, they would always feel.

Two different people. Two very different personalities. Just one strong bond.

**#**

**AN:** It's over! Well, until next year, that is! Anyway, it's been an honor! See you all in 2015!

Thanks to:** Coka Cookie Cola, MrsGooglyBear, Aya-himexX, Guest, Guest, superduperizeem A. LaRosa, otaku03, ColdBurn-3, Piru, Topyra **and** YamixTeaLover**! And thanks to everyone who reviewed in any chapter, favorited, followed of just read! You are all in my heart!

04/07/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
